The invention concerns lubrication for bearings and, specifically, a system for delivering liquid lubricant to a pair of bearings in a confined space in a gas turbine engine.
Many gas turbine engines contain dual bearings which must be lubricated. Some of these bearings are located in positions which are crowded by other components. In this situation, lubricant pathways cannot be freely routed, but the pathways must accommodate the other components.
The invention provides a solution to this type of routing problem. A prior-art device which includes one or more of the principles implemented by the invention is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,325,232, xe2x80x9cShaft Sealing and Cooling Means,xe2x80x9d issued on Jun. 13, 1967, to R. H. Pabst et al. This patent is hereby incorporated by reference.
In one form of the invention, fluid is delivered to a multi-row bearing system in a gas turbine engine by ejecting a jet which crosses open space, and is captured by a receiver which communicates with the bearing system.